


Two Lives One Soul

by Cacophony_EG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Lotidge, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacophony_EG/pseuds/Cacophony_EG
Summary: Summary: On a planet, Lotor was ordered to conquer, he discovered that Ori’Auna the leader of the planet is his soulmate. Lotor felt more invigorated than ever to further pushes his agenda to create a meaningful and sustainable alliance with her planet and its people. But in the end, his father killed her and destroyed all her people and her planet ensuring Lotor’s soulmate would never reincarnate.At least until Katie Holt was born with the soul of Ori’Auna. (First three Chapters re-edited)
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lotor/Pidge (Voltron), Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 38
Kudos: 96





	1. Ori'Auna

**Author's Note:**

> There are so few Lotidge stories out there I just had to remedy it.

Emperor Zarkon ordered Lotor to conquer a timberland planet, but the Prince had no intention of going through with his Father’s orders. He was going to acquire the planet and its quintessence in a way his Mother’s people once would have. Back when the Alteans kingdom was at its peak, and the Galra weren’t so barbaric with their politics.

Upon his arrival, the planet's defences were very cautious... as his ship descended into the planet’s atmosphere his vessel’s systems started to fail. Lotor was an excellent pilot but even he could not stop his ship from plummeting towards the planet's surface. 

As Lotor prepared for impact, giant vines erupted from the treeline and engulfed his ship, preventing his crash. The plant life slowly brought his ship down to the surface with surprisingly little damage to his vehicle. 

The guards on the ground quickly surrounded his ship and detained him. Once he agreed to relinquish all his weapons, the guards treated him relatively politely. Judging by their reactions he had not been the first Galra they encountered and Lotor doubted he would have been shown the same polite courtesy if he had tried fighting back as most Galra would.

Lotor was pleasantly surprised by how developed and advanced their technology and culture were, despite being a planet with little to no outer influence or assistance. Even showed a capacity to be peaceful, as long as newcomers did the same. 

During his research, Lotor hadn’t heard, nor found any reports about the planet’s defence and it’s people's capabilities. Their leader or leaders were not foolish with their goodwill, able to take down a clear threat if need be.

After the guards did a thorough check over his person, the leader of the timberland planet came to meet him, a female by their people’s standards. She didn’t look like much relatively short for her people and fairly slim. She had pale green skin with light brunette hair that matched her antennas, darker green markings along her cheeks and brows though it was hard to see any other markings with the long dress and cape she wore.

The guards gracefully bowed to their leader as she entered the room, their voices filled with adoration as they talked to her. It was clear these people followed this woman out of respect and not fear. Clearly, she did not rule her people the same way his Father ruled the Galra.

This was a good sign for his plans, but something happened as she approached him that he could never have planned for...

The markings on her cheeks started to glow as did his once hidden marks glowed along his cheeks. This was a phenomenon he had only read about when researching his Altean heritage, a phenomenon that once happened between his Father and Mother eons ago.

The Prince was stunned speechless at the revelation that this world's leader was his Soulmate. Confusion and amazement flashed through her brown iris and golden sclera, her gaze simmering with cautious curiosity as she scanned over his glowing cheek marks.

“What do these glowing marks mean?” the woman asked, she appeared puzzled and curious but overall calm.

It was another good sign that she didn’t reject nor saw new things as an automatic threat.

“It is nothing malicious, just a symbol of new connections for my kind” He replied, she didn’t look completely convinced, nor did she seem inclined to disregard his words as nothing more than a lie. She was open-minded but cautious; good traits to have in a leader and a mate.

Lotor offered his open hand to her “I will explain more later, for now, may I know your name? I am Lotor,”

“I am Ori’Auna,” she replied, placing her hand flatly over his. Lotor gently gripped the slim woman's hand and with slow movements; as to not appear as an attack or threat, he gave a soft kiss to the back of her warm hand.

“It is an honour to meet you Ori’Auna,” he told her and for once truly meant those words that he often repeated out of necessity, not sincerity.

The woman’s antenna perked up as he kissed her hand, “It’s intriguing to meet you Lotor,” Ori’Auna replied, gripping his hand in return, and pulling it up to her mouth, placing a small kiss on the back of his hand.

Lotor blinked down at the women, a little surprised by the gesture. The antennas upon her head drooped slightly as the green skin of her cheeks warmed into a soft shade of orange. “I’m sorry is it not customary to kiss your hand in return?”

Mith bubbled in his chest, years of emotion control managing to quell any laughter that tried to emerge. “Not usually, but I do not mind creating a new custom,” Lotor assured with a soft smile, his usual looks and charm seem to not affect the woman as she simply looked relieved. Perhaps that was for the best, it gave her the capability to see beyond his looks and hopefully his race.

They spent many of the following hours talking, over his plans and hopes for a proper alliance with her people. She listens carefully, asking questions or clarifications when needed. 

Ori’Auna was trepidatious about his proposal but knew her people’s current methods of defence against the Galra Empire wouldn’t work forever. If they kept resisting and fighting back as they were, none would survive when the full force of the Empire came for them. What Lotor was proposing was… unlikely to work. It would be a grand risk, but doing nothing would be by far riskier. It was better to try and fight for a different outcome than simply wait and ensure their coming doom.

Ori’Auna agreed to Lotor’s proposal, hoping for the best but kept expecting the worst.

With the amazing discovery of Ori’Auna being his soulmate, Lotor felt more invigorated than ever to further push his agenda to create a meaningful and sustainable alliance with her planet and its people.

Lotor spent as much time as he could with Ori’Auna, seemingly discovering a new level to her brilliance with each passing day. It was truly astonishing to learn the history of her people and that all the major advancements and inventions that had been created in the past decade were all due to Ori’Auna’s intelligence and ingenuity. Ori’Auna’s achievements and brilliance had earned her the right to become their leader. Not through combat or a birthright just by her own hard work and trust of her people.

Given the limited resources she had to work with, and couldn’t get any help from other species or planets due to Galra Empires' restrictions, what Ori’Auna had accomplished was nothing short of homemade miracles.

“How were you able to do it?” Lotor asked one quiet evening, the two of them sipping warm drinks on the balcony as they gazed at the stars above.

“I’ll need more clarification on what you mean first,” she replied gently petting Kova that laid snuggly on her lap. Even his feline friend had taken a quick liking to his soulmate. 

The cat had developed a habit of hissing at males that got too close to her. Ori’Auna would of course scold Kova for it, and Lotor would apologize for Kova's behaviour, then proceed to feed his cat treats when she wasn’t around.

“The amount you were able to create and invent, all for the benefit of your people. How were you able to do so? Many would have given up with such limitations,” Lotor explained, gesturing out towards her quiet kingdom below.

Ori’Auna hummed in thought as her fingers lightly scratched behind Kova’s ear, it was common for the woman to react like this when she was organizing her thoughts and words. “For the most part I never saw those ‘limitations’ as blockades, but as a challenge for my creativity”, she answered.

This was the moment Lotor knew he was in love with Ori’Auna. The female leader, too distracted by the way her cheeks started glowing again, to notice the soft look in Lotor’s eyes. His gaze completely fixated on just her and not the view before them.

Lotor worked tirelessly side by side with Ori’Auna, figuring out ways to harvest quintessence in a sustainable way. Making sure the quintessence was harvested at the same rate it replenishes even finding ways to produce more quintessence without losing the delicate balance. All while he gradually learns her people’s customs and ways, being very respectful to Ori’Auna’s people and always treating her as an equal.

Ori’Auna was cunning enough to figure out that their glowing marks had a grander meaning and symbolism than Lotor first played it off as. The marks appear to react the strongest when they share a tender moment, or the spark of inspiration strikes them both and one unfortunate time when an invention backfired, injuring Lotor’s arm.

Despite Ori’Auna’s best efforts to stay professional, she found herself slowly falling for Lotor, but as a leader, she felt confessing her feelings wouldn’t be proper and kept them to herself.

Ori’Auna tried many times to get answers from Lotor about the glowing marks but the stubborn Prince has never elaborated on the glow’s meaning. She trusts that Lotor has his reasons but she can’t help but feel frustrated over his secrecy over something that involves them both.

Lotor remains vague, fearful of what his father may do if he discovers that Ori’Auna was his soulmate. Since such a thing came from his Altean blood and not his Galra.

In slight retaliation, whenever they were alone Ori’Auna started calling Lotor; Atem, which meant beloved in a more ancient form of her peoples’ language. So every time Lotor tried to ask what the nickname meant, she simply told him that ‘I’ll explain it to you another time.’ Much in the same way, Lotor often replied whenever she asked about their glowing marks.

During the night before Emperor Zarkon’s arrival, Ori’Auna logically knew things wouldn't end well, despite how much her heart wished for the contrary. Things with Zarkon would not happen even close to how Lotor hoped it would go or imagine how it would be.

The two of them stood upon the balcony, the one they spent countless times together on. Looking over the city and gazing up at the night sky. 

Ori’Auna reached out to gripping Lotor’s hand tightly within hers. “Lotor…” she began drawing his attention towards her “Atem, please promise me, that no matter what happens with Emperor Zarkon, that you will not blame yourself for the outcome.”

If the worst were to happen to her, Ori’Auna couldn’t stand the thought of Lotor living the rest of his life full of self-hate and regret.

“You don’t always have to prepare for the worst Ori’Auna, I don’t expect things to go smoothly but even my father has to see that logically this alliance will greatly benefit the Galra Empire,” Lotor assured her. The Prince lifted her hand to gently kiss the back of it. “Trust me, I will assure your people and you remain safe my Ammi.”

“W-who taught you that word!?” Ori’Auna gasped, her cheeks flushing a soft orange, mind scrabbling, wondering how Lotor had discovered the female term for beloved.

Lotor gave her a cheeky smirk, the one that always seems to appear on his face when he kept answers from her. The way his lips twitch and eyes playfully mocked her would forever charm and infuriate her.

“I asked around,” he answered simply.

“Why must most of your answers only produce more questions” she huffed slightly shaking her head, freezing as Lotor's free hand gently cupped her heated cheek.

“I am honoured to be your Atem” he assured, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Ori’Auna gently leaning into his soft touch, suddenly the answer for how he knew didn’t seem to matter compared to Lotor possessing the same feelings towards her as she did for him. 

When his lips met hers, she had felt a happiness burst in her chest that had laid dormant since her childhood, before becoming a leader or knowing the weight of life and loss.

“I still need your promise” she softly asked when they parted, “please Atem, for my peace of mind” and peace for her soul.

“I promise Ammi” he swore to his soulmate, though had no intention of keeping it, he would die before letting Zarkon harm her.

The next day Emperor Zarkon and Haggar arrived, things were going worse than Orianna had originally feared. She could already tell at best her people would be forced into slavery and that she would not survive past this day. Ori’Auna had already accepted what was to come, the only hope she had left was for Lotor to survive.

When Lotor was suddenly knocked out by the witch, Ori’Auna forgot about her place or the threat of Zarkon, rushing to Lotor’s side. Fear shook through Ori’Auna as she touched her Atem’s prone form. Both their cheek marks glowing as she felt his pain.

Zarkon saw her marks and immediately became enraged, letting out an animalistic roar.

“She’s Lotor’s soulmate!” the witch gasped.

Tears formed in Ori’Auna’s eyes, finally knowing what the glowing marks on their cheeks meant. This whole time Lotor knew and saw her as his Ammi for longer than she had known, she regretted not telling her Atem about her feelings sooner.

The Emperor rushed towards her and Lotor, a weapon forming in his hand. Ori'Auna was only quick enough to stand over her Atem in an attempt to protect him. Even if it only meant giving her soulmate a few more moments of life as Zarkon struck her down with a single strike.

Zarkon ordered the destruction of the entire planet to assure Lotor’s soulmate could never reincarnate...

Lotor woke up to the horrifying sight of his Soulmate’s planet destroyed, nothing but fire and ash remained of the once lush world. Ori'Auna's bloodstains his armour as if to mock his inability to protect her. The soft presence of Ori’Auna's soul, which had lingered inside of him since their first encounter was gone. Leaving him hollow as his soul echoed out for hers.

“A Soulmate would have only made you weaker than you already are,” Zarkon informed his son, leaving no doubt as to the reason why his father killed his beloved and destroyed her world and people.

Lotor’s anger and grief pushed past the numb feeling still lingering in his limbs to lung at his father with the intent to destroy the monster that took his Soulmate, killed his Ammi. 

Zarkon swatted Lotor away as if he were nothing more than a child having a tantrum. Lotor’s ears rang after being slammed to the ground by his father, but through the haze, he heard Zarkon dictate his banishment.

Lotor laid there, breathing through clenched teeth, coughing out blood from the impact. The Prince swore he would spend his banishment training and planning his Father’s downfall. To one day punish the monster for taking his soulmate’s life and find a way to build an empire, one that he once imagined him and Ori’Auna ruling together. An Empire his Soulmate would be proud to call her own. It was the only way he could keep at least one of his promises to her, and to honour Ori'Auna's memory and lost soul.

For the coming years and centuries, Lotor refused to hope he would meet his soulmate again, as Ori’Auna’s soul laid forever lost in the cosmos with the rest of her people.

Thousands of years passed and Katie Holt was born with Ori’Auna’s soul.


	2. Green Paladin A.Z.D. Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zarkon's Defeat, Pidge created a Data Log of the happenings between her and the other members of her team, while writing down some of the strange dreams she's been having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Justice_not_Revenge for commenting on the last chapter and thanks to everyone who left Kudo's!
> 
> Warning this is a No Lion swap AU.

**-Log #001-**

_Zarkon has been defeated and the Galra empire is in disarray. Honestly, things are chaotic for us too. During the fight, Black Lion sustained severe damage, and because of a console explosion, Shiro was injured during the battle as well. When BL stopped moving and got no response from Shiro, Keith and I quickly pulled the Black Lion back to the ship._

_Allura has assured us Shiro will be fine in a few days, but she is unsure about the Black Lion; he has never sustained damage like this before and could be beyond the ship's capability to fix._

**-Log #002-**

_Keith and I spent most of the night watching Shiro's pod, I'm only in my room now because Allura physically picked the two of us up and tossed us in our rooms ordering us to get some sleep, but my mind keeps running there's no way I'll be able to sleep. Maybe I'll clean my room..._

**-Log #003-**

_I didn't clean my room._

_I tried to tidy up but ended up feeling sleepy after ten minutes and just went to bed. I'm going to check up on Keith and then head to Shiro's Pod. I'm not sure if Keith slept at all last night, I'll bring a pillow with me just in case. If worst comes to worst maybe Keith and I can take turns napping near Shiro's pod._

**-Log #004-**

_Shiro spent 2 days in a healing pod, several new burn scars are now along his right side and shoulder but otherwise, he's returned to peak health. His mechanical arm is beyond repair, we'll need to start from scratch in making him a new one._

**-Log #005-**

_We're taking the BL to the Olkari. Hopefully, they will be able to heal Black the same way they healed Green. We've done all we can aboard our ship, but the Black Lion remains non-functional and with no Altean Alchemist in existence, our options for repairing BL are limited…_

**-Log #006-**

_Through Olkari means; Hunk, Ryner and I engineered a new arm for Shiro. I tested it and it worked perfectly but Shiro was unable to operate the arm smoothly. It wasn't an unexpected result considering I've been the only paladin able to operate the Okierie type of technology before, but it's still a little disappointing._

_Shiro has seemed a mix of relieved and unsettled since we concluded his galra arm couldn't be repaired._

_I'm worried about Shiro, he's doing that thing where something is bothering him but he won't talk about it._

**-Log #007-**

_I talked to Keith and he came to the same conclusion as I did, but hasn't got anything out of Shiro either. Keith is a lot more reluctant about pushing Shiro's comfort level than I am. So we tried teaming up but Shiro just keeps saying he's alright, insisting he just has a lot on his mind but refuses to elaborate any more than that. Keith says we'll just have to wait till Shiro's ready to talk, and I will wait... at least for now... but if Shiro keeps being like this I'm going to go into full pester mode till he talks._

**-Log #008-**

_Had that same dream I did the last time I was on Olkarion, except it was so much clearer than last time. I was up high on a balcony looking over a city that was so similar to the Olkarion main city filled with forestry and plant-based technology. Yet so different; the plant life looked like a completely different breed, the way the lights of the city glowed a different shade, the trees reached higher to the sky and not one constellation above match Olariion's night sky._

_There was someone with me, I didn't see them but I felt them. I was resting against them, they were at least a head taller since my head rested against their upper arm instead of their shoulder. The person's hand was larger than mine, completely encompassing me in theirs. The oddest thing of all... When I woke up the palm of my hand felt warm as if I had been holding someone's hand just a moment ago._

**-Log #009-**

_Coran and Allura tried to use the Olkari tech, starting with a sphere Olkari kids used for practice. Coran had no results whatsoever, Allura on the other hand... made one blow up. XD_

_Luckily it was a plant-based object and only spattered green and purple gunk all over her much to the princess's annoyance, or maybe she was more annoyed with how hard I was laughing? It's hard to say, I had tears in my eyes._

_Allura admitted when the object didn't start forming to her will, she tried to manipulate it on the quintessence level similar to how she powered and controlled the ship. I now understand a little better how Allura controls the ship._

_To my understanding, Allura can control the ship by pouring some of her Quintessence into the ship's system to control it. It was as if the ship was a glass of water and Allura's Quintessence was food dye, a few drops could change the whole system to match her will or colour in the case of this analogy._

_I had to explain to Allura that her way of thinking had the wrong approach for the Olkari tech, they didn't require your energy or quintessence they had their own._

_Having the final result in her head was a good start but that one image couldn't be the beginning and end, it had to be growing. I should be used to the blank looks I get from people, but there's something different when Allura gives me those looks. There's a spark of intrigue in her eyes, like a student attentive listening to their favourite teacher._

_I tried giving Allura a lesson by using one of the practice sphere's, explaining to the princess about how she needed to think in steps, but not like stairs, more like a slideshow. The image in your mind had to grow and change at the same rate the object did._

_Lecturing the princess during each step as the sphere in my hands moved and reshaped, gradually growing and changing, taking each state of the Juniberry flower that Allura seemed to love so much. All good teachers try to get their students engaged through something they like right?_

_First I started transforming the sphere to seedling then slowly before Allura's eyes I changed the seedling into the Juniberry's fully bloomed form. I did my best to keep explaining and talking as I changed the object mostly because I'm still not sure if Allura is a visual or auditory learner. It made me feel like a Pro-Alien-Engineer teacher. =3_

_After the lesson and a few more attempts, Allura was able to make a sprout. The Princess seemed disappointed about not being able to form more than that. I don't know why I was pretty proud that she was able to do that much, it was leagues better than what any of our guys could do. I told her as much, and luckily Allura cheered up and even giggled at my truthful joke._

_Allura grabbed my hand, thanking me and saying I was a good teacher._

_The way the Princess's hand wrapped around mine was so similar to my dream last night it made me feel like my veins got supercharged or an electric shock. Allura then requested; well more declared, about keeping the juniberry flower I formed before plucking it out of my hand._

_My whole face felt warm after that, I wonder if the similarities to the dream affected me that much or if my hayfever returned._

**-Log #010-**

_It didn't work, the Olkari and we tried several different methods but the repairs we've been able to accomplish on the Black Lion have been minimal... We're going to see the Balmeran next. (Hunk's suggestion of course but not a bad one) Maybe they'll have the right kind of crystal to help the castle do more to repair BL, at the very least we can find something to help power Shiro's future arm._

**-Log #011-**

_It's so adorable watching Shay and Hunk interact, they get so excited seeing each other, and it's kind of nice knowing even Hunk can be hugged off his feet. It's not always easy being the shortest paladin where it feels like most of the universe can pick you up whenever they feel like as if you're some kind of small cat or dog!_

_Anyway… despite their lack of advanced tech, the Balmeran has great insight into energy flow, crystal types and mineral material. A small group gave several different suggestions for crystals that could work for a cybernetic limb._

_Some Balmeran is currently examining the Black Lion, they say they are having his metal talk to them in an attempt to try and find more answers to help fix BL. Others helped Hunk figured out good flexible material for a limb, a few even knew what some Galra used for their mechanical limbs._

**-Log #012-**

_Tonight I found Shiro standing in front of Black Lion, pressing his only hand against his lion's snout. When I stepped into the hanger Shiro whipped his head around to face me and he looked... I don't know how to describe the look, but it made me freeze like a rabbit having been spotted by a predator. Even though Shiro keeps saying he doesn't remember much from being the Champion, I wonder if his habits from back then still instinctually linger._

_Luckily Shiro relaxed once he realized it was just me, I managed to get him to talk this time._

_Shiro's worried about not being able to form Voltron, not being able to help the team, and not having Black Lion as his partner anymore._

_He admits that it's been harder to hear his Lion's voice since our final fight with Zarkon..._

_All I could do to comfort him was to point out the times an individual lion's powers help push use to victory instead of Voltron as a whole and reminded him that if I could figure out a way to make an alien flying lion turn invisible with no prior experience (in just a handful of months thank you very much) then we and all our allies could find a way to heal The Black Lion._

_I swear I heard the Black Lion purring reassurance in the back of my mind when I touched his snout, and judging by the way Shiro softly smiled he felt it too._

**-Log #013-**

_Had another dream, I was talking to someone I kept calling Atem, not sure if it was a nickname or the person's actual name, but I know he's been in my previous dreams. His voice and presence were the same as they were before; warm and familiar, like a favourite blanket fresh out the dryer._

_The 'me' in the dream only ever looked at this large array of schematics, they showed a device that helped boost Quintessence output by drawing out its natural purities through a mix of plant and crystal base filtration system. I'm pretty sure the person I was in the dream made the blueprints as when I added notes to the schematics my writing had matched the other handwriting scribbled over paper-like material._

**-Log #014-**

_So…. With the help of Allura, Hunk and a handful of Balmeran I tried to make the quintessence booster I saw in my dream and I can't believe it, but I not only managed to create a physical device to the schematic I saw in my dream (a small testing version of course) but it worked?! Everyone keeps praising me for my ingenus but I don't know what to say, I can't say I got the idea from a dream!_

_Lance would never let something like that go, and I'm already imagining the thousands of nicknames he would give me like oracle, dream maker, dream weaver or something like that._

_NOPE, not happening, I'm keeping this truth to myself for the foreseeable future._

_Tomorrow we're going to start making a larger version of the quintessence booster, hopefully, it can help BL._

**-Log #015-**

_When we stopped working for the day, Lance used Blue to create a bunch of snow to play with the Balmeran kids and subsequently started a snowball fight. Lance quickly and joyfully roped Keith into the fray, and somehow convinced the small army of kids to help him bombard the Red Paladin with the handheld ice projectiles._

_Shiro quickly stepped in to assist Keith. I almost laughed listening to Shiro assuring Keith they could win this and Keith replied about how they've faced worse odds._

_The two of them talking with serious looks in their eyes and playful smiles. Lance acting like a jester king as he railed up the kids to defeat the Fire Lord and his Silver Knight. Somedays I really love my dorky Lion family._

_Allura was sitting off to the side, looking like she was fighting between keeping up her polite and composed persona or trying to join in on the fun. A little push from me was all The Princess needed to get her to join, declaring we could be rulers of this battlefield._

_Oh when the two of us blindsided the other two groups, damn their surprised faces were so worth the effort of convincing Allura to join in. I'm not sure how long we were out there just throwing snowballs, but everything came to a screeching halt when Hunk announced it was dinner time. It was so much like when I was little, and during snowy days when my mom…_

**-Log #016-**

_I had a horrible dream last night, about these bug/plant mixed aliens, one was my mom and I was one of them too but just a little kid. I tried to wake her up one morning but no matter how much I called out to her or shook her, my mom wouldn't wake up. I got the neighbours to help me, but they couldn't wake her up either._

_The doctors came afterwards saying she died from a lack of nutrition. Our people had been struggling for a long time to produce food, so most of us ate a type of substitute food to keep up our energy and bellies full, but did nothing for our health._

_I woke up crying, and went to see my lion, sometimes just being near her can calm me down, but as I sat on Green's paw trying to soothe myself and stop my crying. Shiro found me, I was crying so hard I couldn't even explain why I was crying. Apparently, that didn't matter to Shiro, he used one arm to hug me against his chest and let me cry into him while rubbing my back._

_I told Shiro about the nightmare I had. Leaving out that I've been having these strange dreams about an advanced timberland planet with bug/plant aliens ever since I left earth. Oh and avoiding the fact I've been having them more often since Zarkon was defeated._

_Through a few questions, Shiro figured out that I had been thinking about my mom recently and assured me that it was normal for me to worry about my family and for my dreaming brain (especially with how advanced my mind is) to come up with a story to address my worries. I admit normally that would make a lot of sense, but it didn't explain the other dreams, or why I keep having them._

_We ended up talking for hours and fell asleep against Green's paw, Shiro didn't even wake me up or move in the morning, just waited for me to wake up. Maybe because he couldn't carry me to my room with just one arm, or was worried about me having another nightmare, so he chose to stay with me?_

_Either way, I'm grateful Shiro stayed, he changed my horrible night for the better._

**-Log #017-**

_BLACK LION IS AWAKE! BL still can't move much because of the physical damage, but there's power going through his system again and we got the console to come back on. Black Lion's system is drawing way more power than it should but that's not unexpected with so many parts still needing to be fixed. For now, the quintessence booster is compensating for the extra draw and it's a great start, the beginning of Black Lion's recovery._

_Shiro's mood has lightened up and he's super grateful, even with just one arm I thought Shiro was going to pop me with how hard he hugged me after BL woke up._

**-Log #018-**

_We've concluded that the Black Lion needs more of the original material the lions were made from to properly repair BL._

_It's why we got the power working and the console could be repaired but without the right material, we couldn't get The Black Lion to physically move. Even Coran had no idea where to get the material, it was something found floating in space and its origin was never figured out. It has forced us to put the Black Lion's repairs on hold till we can either discover more about the metal that made the lions or find some kind of substitute._

**Scroll down...**

**Scroll down...**

**Scroll down...**

**Scroll down...**

**Scroll down...**

**Scroll down...**

**Scroll down...**

**-Log #074-**

_Lance, Hunk, and Keith still seem to be doing pretty well working with the Blades of Marmora. With BL out of action, and Shiro suspended from ground missions till we get him a new arm, I've never been more thankful for the blades and our other allies._

_It's pretty much a juggling act to keep defending the ones in need and freeing planets from Galra controls. We can't waste time or this opportunity to take the Galra empire down a few hundred pegs while it's still in chaos over Zarkon's defeat._

_Our team has pretty much split into two different groups Lance, Hunk, and Keith is the ground team. Allura, Coran and Shiro are the Ship team._

_Allura coordinates our allies and monitors Galra movements._

_Shiro coordinates us paladins and relays vital information and makes us do daily video reports so we can all stay connected and up to date with each other (After all part of Voltron is our bond between each other)._

_Coran along with some of the blade members organize and watch out for distress calls._

_I'm somewhere in between the ground team and the ship team._

_I miss going on missions with the others and still do when it needs to be a stealth or hacking base mission, but there's a lot more I can do here on the ship. Like breaking secret codes and transmissions from enemy forces, watching the video I found of Matt frame by frame for all and every clue possible, researching possible material we can use for BL's repairs._

_Hunk and his lion are needed for a lot of missions, though Hunk still bounces ideas with me for both BL's repairs and Shiro's new arm, most of the coordinating, building and designing has fallen on me._

_At least I've also been able to get help from Ryren and a blade member named Regris who had a tone of information and blueprints related to Galra created cybernetic limbs. (I've even made Regris snort a few times with hacker jokes, he's officially become, my favourite blade member.)_

**Scroll Down…**

**Scroll Down…**

**Scroll Down...**

**-Log #092-**

_Shiro's new arm is in its final testing stages, so I left the testing to some blades and a group of Olkari to make sure the battle capabilities are up to snuff. I'm too tired to write more._

**-Log #093-**

_Maybe it's better that I'm not on missions, the dreams are getting more intense and more real. I feel like I am Ori'Auna in those dreams, and although the dreams have come in handy a few times, she had a hard life full of stress and people constantly counting on her. I can't imagine being in Ori'Auna's or Shiro's shoes, I'm not made to be a leader, I could never aldidasfljgnlhlkasfdiy_

Shiro finished reading the last entry before closing the lid to Pidge's laptop, the room around him darkening as the screen's light disappeared.

"You're capable of more than you know, Katie" Shiro softly spoke, the paladin leader smiling fondly down at the short brunette sleeping soundly as she laid half on the table, and half curled in her chair.

Shiro used one arm carefully picking up his sleeping teammate. The short Paladin was pretty much a rag doll in her sleep as he shifted her around and scooped Pidge up in his one arm. It was a bit of a trick, but having done this more times than Shiro cared to count; both from before he lost his cybernetic arm and now. The black paladin had mastered the art of picking up a sleeping Pidge and carrying her to a bed. Though half the time Shiro couldn't navigate her messy room and often put her in one of the spare rooms instead.

Shiro glanced back at the closed laptop making a mental note to ask Allura about these dreams Pidge was having. He wondered if they were connected to her lion and if so maybe Allura would know who Ori'Auna was and why Katie was having dreams about being them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I did this chapter mostly in Log form it was because I wanted to explain my No Lion Swap AU as quickly as possible and establish Pidge’s dreams and her connection to Ori’Auna.
> 
> Also, check out my other Voltron fics, and visit my Tumblr to see my art and some of my littler au's and flash fics I don't that I don't post here.  
> I also post when I update any of my fics: cacophony-eg.tumblr.com


	3. The Green Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the newly appointed stand in leader for the Garla Empire, Lotor tries to to gather as much information about the new Voltron team as he can and discovers something interesting about the Green Paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to Justice_not_Revenge, Sam, and BlueDemon1995  
> for commenting on the last chapter and thanks to everyone who left Kudo's!

Lotor felt a mix of envy and gratitude towards the newest Voltron team for nearly disposing of Zarkon for him.

The Prince may have tried to finish off the Emperor himself if it wasn't for Haggar and her druids' constant watch over his Father's comatose form. The thought of ending the tyrant once and for all was oh so alluring, but the temptation would not aid his final goal.

For the time being, Lotor needed to take advantage of his current position as acting Emperor.

First, acquire as many resources as they reasonably could for his team, and their goals without drawing unwanted attention. Second, twists the inner workings of the Empire in as many ways as he possibly could, and finally disposes of any individual that could compromise his plans.

After all the next time the tides of fortune shifted, they may not be in his favour.

The Prince was fortunate that researching the new Voltron Team could be done without any suspicion from the Witch or those who followed her.

"Have there been any sightings of the Black Lion?" Lotor asked, sitting captain's chair, watching the monitors as he talked with his four head generals. His eyes scanning over footage showing the Red, Green, Yellow and Blue Lions partaking in different missions on a variety of planets. All taking place within the last few galactic phoeb.

Acxa lightly shook her head, "Still no sightings of The Black Lion since their last fight with Zarkon. There are rumours that it is damaged beyond repair, but they have yet to be confirmed."

"Any change with the other Lions?" Lotor inquired.

"There has been a decrease in Green Lion sightings but some suspect that the Green Lion is mostly used for stealth missions," Acxa answered.

"Oh so they could be as active as the others but you just don't" Ezor appearing behind Acxa with a devious smirk. "See them~" the perky general cooed, blowing air over the back of the second command's neck, causing the Axca to shiver.

"Yes…" the second in command hissed out, not so gently pushing a giggling Ezor away.

Acxa brushed her hair back into place as the blue-skinned Galra quickly regained her composure before continuing, "It is hard to confirm how many missions the Green Lion has truly taken part in as they are excellent at remaining undetected"

Lotor nodded, though the green lion wasn't a major concern at this time. They needed to figure out a method to draw out the Black Lion. He would need to see all five lions and their pilots' capabilities to see if they could be used for his purposes. Without a way to confirm The Black Lion's existence or destruction, The Prince couldn't even be sure if these paladins were capable of forming Voltron.

"Any other news about Voltron or their allies?" The Prince questioned.

"It appears that many parts of The Voltron Coalition forces are installing new devices to their bases. Despite our spies' best efforts, we've only obtained fragmented pieces of the device blueprints," Axca explained, as she flicked the screen over to the next slide. Revealing a collection of half-destroyed blueprints or sheets with ink so faded, it was nearly impossible to tell anything was once written on them.

Acxa's voice faded to the background as Lotor's heart nearly came to a stop, it may have been a few thousand years since he last saw such work but there was no mistake he had once seen these drawings in Ori'Auna's Lab.

Acxa sighed "Given the limited information, our scientist can only guess what this device-"

"It's a quintessence booster" Lotor stated, standing up from his chair, wondering how these schematics existed. Ori'Auna and everything she once created was lost, gone forever with her planet. Even if the Galra had taken it from her lab before... no, if that were true, the Empire would have used it a long time ago.

"Prince Lotor, have ya seen this thing before?" Zethrid asked, as all his generals stared at him curiously.

"Yes, but the booster was never completed... The original blueprints and the inventor were destroyed by my Father a long time ago," Lotor replied, not sparing a glance at his generals. Viewing something that so clearly had Ori'Auna's influence after thousands of years, with nothing to remind him of his Ammi but the painful echo in his soul, nearly ripped The Prince's heart apart.

"That's very strange..." Axca hummed. "According to our sources, it was only recently developed and created by the Voltron team"

If that was true then could it be that Ori'Auna's soul wasn't lost forever? Or was that too much to hope for?

"Do you know which member of team Voltron created these blueprints?" Lotor questioned. His eyes glued on the schematics, an irrational part of The Prince felt if he looked away, even for a just moment, he would lose his final tie to his soulmate.

"Reports say that it was the Green Paladin," Acxa answered.

Lotor laughed, but of course! If Ori'Auna had a choice of who she would reincarnate as, who better to choose then the future Green Lion pilot. The one and only Paladin to 'The Guardian of The Forest' would suit her well. Choosing to become one of the only forces in the universe with the potential to stop Zarkon... Yes, that sounded just like something Ori'Auna would do.

"Umm Lotor?" Ezor called out, sounding hesitant as all the generals looked between each other.

"My apologies, but there is a change in plans. Everyone, find out as much as you can about the Green Paladin, I need to have a meeting with them." Lotor declared.

Much to Lotor's disappointment, information about the Green Paladin was sparse. There wasn't even any confirmation whether the Green Lion Pilot was a female or male, not that his soulmate sex mattered.

Lotor wasn't going to waste his second chance with them, nothing would stop The Prince from having his soulmate by his side again.

Lotor knew things weren't going to be the same as they were with Ori'Auna. This person may have the same soul, which according to legends meant the person's 'core' would remain the same. Though what that truly meant was up to debate.

Regardless, the spirit and the personality of the individual would be different. They would have the same soul, but a different life. Filled with different experiences and people that would mould and shape who they became.

Lotor would never forget Ori'Auna or the love he held for her, nor would he give up on his plans to honour her loss. But the fact of the matter remained that he lost his chance for a life with her. Ori'Auna was gone, and nothing could reverse that, but the chance to be with the person that could complete his soul like Ori'Auna once had was still within his reach.

Things were a little more complicated being on opposite sides of a war (for appearance's sake he had to keep it that way, at least for the time being). It was merely an obstacle he had to work around, and Lotor was never the type to turn away from a difficult puzzle or challenge. Ori'Auna would be so disappointed in him if he dared to see this as a limitation.

Lotor sat back in his chair shuffling through information they had gathered on the Green Paladin and Voltron. The Black Lion's lack of presence was growing more and more noticeable, with no answers as to why.

Recently there was a sighting of the Green Lion and its Paladin. They worked with the Red Lion on a mission involving refugee transportation through a tight cluster of asteroids.

According to witness reports the Red Lion alone couldn't hold enough citizens. Since only the smaller Voltron Lions could fit through the narrow passageways between the floating asteroids, the Green Lion was added to the mission last minute.

At least they could confirm the Green Lion was still active during missions.

The Prince had found signs of the Green Paladin searching for two males, both having been captured with the champion. Though nowadays more knew him as the Black Paladin instead of the Champion.

Lotor couldn't confirm if the Green Paladin had been searching for these individuals for personal reasons or as a favour to the Black Paladin. Regardless he couldn't find any current locations for either male. One of them had been broken out of prison by renegades and the other male's location was classified even to him. It most likely involved Haggar or her druids, Lotor would have to search for the other male carefully or the Witch may ask some unwanted questions.

There was no way in the seven infernos he would allow that blasted woman near his soulmate again.

Lotor searched through a seemingly endless amount of pictures, involving Voltron and its crew. Yet The Prince still struggled to find a single picture of the Green Paladin not wearing their helmet. A handful of the Red Paladin and even half glimpses of the Black Paladin, and a fair amount of Yellow and more than he cared to count of the Blue Paladin. Some pictures of the supposedly Altean 'Princess' that had slept for ten thousand years and her mustache Advisor.

Lotor knew he should feel more about discovering that there were other Altean's in existence outside of himself. He just... couldn't bring himself to be joyous about the discovery, mostly because if the Princess really was Alfor's, daughter... Then he sincerely doubted that Allura or the Advisor would be kind to the son of Zarkon; the man that destroyed their planet and their people.

The two of them would just become like everyone else, despising him for his heritage and bloodline.

Lotor's fingers paused over a request form, it seemed simple enough at first, Voltron sending a request to an allied force. The form simply asks them to scan and keep an eye out for a certain kind of frequency on their radars. It wasn't an uncommon request, he had seen other forms similar to this one. Usually, they were about detecting distress signals or ship radios, but the code for this frequency looked eerily familiar.

After a quick look through the Galra Empire database, he knew why. It was the same type of signal to track the Lions. The Lions were created from such a rare material that it was one of the few ways they could be tracked. Though the distance they could be detected was limited ... Even with the many advancements, the Empire had made over the years (or forced others to make). For scanners to even get a blip on the radar, a ship would literally have to be on the same planet or atmosphere as a Lion.

What was the purpose of looking for such a thing? Voltron had all the Lions. Even though the Black Lion hadn't been seen in phoeds, The Galra Empire had footage proving the Green and Red Lions carrying the Black Lion back to Castle Ship. So even if the Head Lion wasn't functional they would still have it in their possession, unless…

They needed more material to repair the Black Lion.

It would explain why the strongest lion had been inactive as of late and why Voltron was looking for a frequency that matched the lions.

This could be used to Lotor's advantage.

Given this new piece of information, and the few types of missions the Green Lion was assigned… Yes, he could craft the perfect 'mission' for The Green Lion, one that he would need to assure only the Green Paladin would show up, and in turn, draw his soulmate to him for a small chat.

A satisfied smile spread across The Prince's lips, Lotor could hardly wait to hear his soulmate's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Lotor comfirms the green paladin is his soulmate, and Pidge is shocked to hear the voice from her dreams in real life wondering how this 'Atem' guy could be real.


	4. Not According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back, sorry for the long wait, just so much has been going on I was a little overwhelmed, but I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.
> 
> Special Thanks to Winterwanderings, BlueDemon1995, Justice_not_Revenge, ColbaltSunfire, gonzalez01 and EgyptianDragon,  
> for commenting on the last chapter and thanks to everyone who left Kudos!

“Pidge, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to do this alone,” Shiro urge, his voice filled with concern over coms in Pidge’s helmet.

“I agree, you should wait till Keith returns,” Allura insisted, But the green paladin’s focus was on setting up maps, files and other configurations she needed for her upcoming mission.

“We don’t have time” Pidge sighed out, the weight of their stares getting to her through the video feed. She could understand their reasoning even though some of it was an emotional base reaction. Ever since the two of them learned about her strange dreams and the emotional toll it was taking on her mental state and capability to sleep. The Voltron leaders had become extra protective, the two practically taking shifts in her self care. 

Shiro took it upon himself to watch the Green Paladin throughout the day forcing her to eat and as of late making her exercise every day. She thought his hovering before was fine but now she started to feel like Shiro’s pet, with the way he would encourage her and pet her head. Though Pidge couldn’t find the will to complain too much. Shiro’s moods had been improving since he started to focus on her. 

Then Allura took over as her night watcher, always there at ‘night’ or whatever considered as bedtime for the ship. Appearing at Pidge’s side like clockwork doing her best to convince the green paladin to sleep, luckily Pidge was excellent at verbal debates, unfortunately, the Altean princess was freakishly strong and often resorted to just picking her up when verbal negotiations started to deteriorate. (Making Pidge wonder if this was an Allura thing or an Altean one.) 

Allura took Pidge away from whatever the shortest paladin had been doing and dragged her to bed. As of late Allura had more often taken Pidge to The Princess’s bed chambers, after the green paladin tried and failed several times to do work in her room after Allura left the room. 

This was another thing Pidge absolutely refused to let the other paladins know about, Shiro knowing was fine. Takashi sometimes teased about getting Allura involved when Pidge was in a particularly stubborn mood but at least she knew he would never push it past that or say anything about it to others. It especially had to be hidden from Coran, the man was too much of a chatterbox and it would definitely slip sooner or later about the princess and her bed-sharing.

Pidge wasn’t even sure how well Coran would handle the information, and she could already picture how the others would react. Simply put the fewer people who knew them better, but getting back to the task at hand...

“We have no idea how long Keith is going to be and we only have a small window where the Re’Jisa planetary storm subsides enough to be safe to explore” Pidge explained, not bothering to look at the video feed, while double-checking Green’s systems. 

Allura and Shiro share a worried look over the video feed.

“Hunk or Lance should be back soon” Allura tried to interject. 

“And wait outside the atmosphere as a lookout? Both their loins are way too big, neither of them will fit through the crevices of the planet.” Pidge countered “If you’re really worried about me being detected by a Garla forces; which is highly unlikely in the area. You can send them over as soon as they’re done. For now, I need all the time I can get on Re’Jisa to make sure I don’t miss anything” 

“Pidge we don’t know enough about the planet’s creatures or other dangers, it’s too risky for you to go alone.” Shiro stated “we can wait till the next planetary storm break”

“That would be months away” Pidge argued, “this is the first time any of our sensors have found the material the lions were made out of, we need to look into this right away.” She stated, looking over her monitors. Good looks like everything she needed had finished downloading “It could help us fix Black Lion” 

Allura and Shiro both looked like they wanted to disagree, assuring Pidge that it could wait, but without the Black Lion there was no Voltron and their current tactics were only going to work for so long.

“Look if we miss this, the Galra Empire could find it before us” Pidge added.

“That is a possibility...” Allura sighed “I rather not think about what Haggar and her Druids would create with such material” 

“It will be alright, I’ve done a ton of research about the planet and made plans upon plans, even though things have changed a little without Keith coming I can handle this,” Pidge promised. “Even in a worst-case scenario the planet is pretty much a giant thorny bush, we’ll be in Green’s element.”

“Still communication will be next to impossible in the deeper levels of Re’Jisa, please contact us as soon as you reach the higher levels again” Shiro requested, concern still heavy on his features.

“We’ll send one of the paladins to your location as soon as they’re available” Allura assured, she looked calm but Pidge could tell the princess was tense whenever her shoulders were extra rigged.

“See you two soon” Pidge promised, taking off in her loin, and slipping through a portal before Allura and Shiro could argue with her more. 

On the other side of the wormhole she saw the thorny planet oozing out fog.

“Good thing Hunk didn’t come, he would’ve been creeped out by this place” Pidge muttered to herself as she approached the planet’s surface.

The hidden material was located deep within the tangled planet but to get the exact coordinates she would need to be closer. Pidge wished she could’ve had the blue loin try to sonic map the place before hand, but with all the other Loins occupied or indisposed she needed to work with what she had.

Soon The Green Paladin found an opening that would hopefully give her the straightest route possible. 

“Alright I’m heading in communication will resume in two hours max. Should the castle not receive a message within that time send assistance,” Pidge said, sending out her last message before flying into the fog and throne fill tunnels.

The fog wasn’t normal; it changed colours the further in Green Lion went, fist white, then ominous blue and now glowing blood-red. With each new level the more sensors she lost and the less equipment she could overall use. The red clouds were especially dangerous any laser or fire-based weapons would cause a chain reaction of explosions that the planet could survive but Pidge rather not test if her Loin could. 

“Still looks like we’re on the right path but we should stop and check for any major obstacles ahead,” Pidge said aloud, partly talking to herself, partly to her Lion. Hearing a soft rumble in the back of her mind as they landed on a thick vine making sure the green’s paws were perched between the thorns.

“Okay let’s see if I can do this without Okieri assistance” Pidge said taking a deep breath. Having the Olkieri planet become Voltron’s colerassion base caused the green paladin to visit them often and with each visit she learned something new from one of their people.

Pidge closed her eyes, taking slow and steady breaths as she tried to sync with her loin. Slowly the connection expanded through the thick vines. Sensing the way the plants grew out and connected to others creating a map in her mind of her immediate surroundings. 

Pidge gasped as she found a small scout ship that had landed above and behind her, the vessel perched delicately on a branch, clearly watching her. Briefly, The Green Paladin could feel the pilot on the ship, before snapping her eyes open catching something shining against her visor that was…. Coming from her Face? But before she could check what it was it faded away. Strange but that would have to wait, she had a spy on her tail.

Did the Galra already know about this signal and waited for one of the Paladins to come, but if it was an ambush or an assassination attempt they would have tried to attack her long before now. No for some reason they were only following…They probably let her in because they couldn’t find the material themselves.

Luckily Pidge had one thing to her advantage, they didn’t know she knew about them. The Green Lion Pilot doubted their electronic sensors were working much better than Green’s sensors and the fog was so thick it created limited visibility. So maybe if she could get ahead quick enough to set up something before she was back in their vision... Yes, she was sure they would quickly tag along, but not too quick to risk being spotted.

The only other issue was how close she was to the material, it seemed to be resting near a dead end so she couldn’t overshoot it. Pidge couldn’t be sure if it was even possible to backtrack to the material if she did get in a fight with this pilot. 

Still, it could be manageable, just needed the right placement and timing. 

A devious smirk played across Pidge’s lips, oh she was going to tangle this wannabe spy pilot deep in her web. The only downside being she wouldn’t get to see their shocked face when she sprung her trap.

\----------------------

Lotor pulled his hand away from his visor, his markings had started glowing for a quick moment before fading away again. Perhaps he had landed slightly too close to the Green Lion? 

At the very least it confirmed that the Green Paladin was indeed his soulmate. Lotor still needed to be careful, no need to scare his soulmate before he lured them to the right location for their long-awaited talk. 

Here no one in the Galra Empire; outside of his general, would know about their meeting. The Witch wouldn’t learn about his soulmate, not until he was prepared to let her know. 

Haggar and Zarkon would never take another soulmate away from him.

So far the plan had gone perfectly, being a good stand-in empire Lotor had sent generals and their fleets on three separate missions. Being careful to plan out and calculate the power balance of each fleet against each individual Lion. He had to make sure it was enough to occupy each of the other lions without needing to get the Green Lion involved or call for backup. With the way they had been searching for more Lion material The Prince was sure even if it was slightly too much for a solo mission, the Green Lion would still come to investigate the signal and have the castle of Lions come to the other Voltron member’s assistance instead.

It took a lot of research to find the perfect planet for the Green Lion to be the most suitable one, but it was well worth the challenge. Because now his Soulmate was right where he wanted them and soon he would get to hear his soulmate’s voice for the first time once more. 

Now he just had to wait till they found the transmitter, with the red fog making more finely tuned sensors absolutely unless. It was child’s play to create a transmitter that could mimic the unique material and fool the more blunt devices that could still work in this red fog.

The Green Lion suddenly bounded forward as it dashed off into the thick fog. Lotor placed extra care in keeping his distance from the Lion. No need for his Soulmate’s mark to start glowing again, it could complicate things if they were to get spooked and try to leave.

A little further, just a little more, ah yes here we go, Lotor smiled.

The Green Lion had just found the transmitter in a tangled thorny dead end. Though the Lion had no facial expression, Lotor could tell through The Green Lion’s body language that its pilot was surprised. The Lion’s head reeling back before whipping around to face him. As his ship came into view through the thick fog. 

“Please don’t shoot. I wish only to talk,” Lotor said, broadcasting his words on an open channel, depending on how the fogged affected transmissions it would only be able to work in a relatively short distance. 

Lotor wasn’t sure The Paladin could hear him as The Green Lion raised its haunches and lowered its body looking ready to pounce on him. The Pince dared to inch closer with his recoloured Galra scout ship, and repeat his words “Please don’t shoot, I only want to talk.”

Suddenly vines shot out of the fog tightly wrapping around his ship, the thick cloud making it impossible to notice the vines till it was too late. Leaving Lotor no time to react as the vines rapidly twisted around his ship, even as he instinctively tried to move, his ship’s gears only creaked and groaned as they were trapped in place.

The Green Lion gracefully landed on top of the vines surrounding his ship, one claw resting against this cockpit window. The Prince’s cheek markings started glowing again as he started up in amazement and smiled up at the Lion that threateningly stared down at him. No matter the life his soulmate had amazing ways to make first impressions. 

First with Ori’Auna’s indirect show of incredible ingenuity and leadership skills when it came to her planetary defences. To now, with The Green Paladin staying true to their title of being creative, bold and daring. Lotor wasn’t sure exactly when the Paladin had noticed him but they had quickly come up and made a counter trap without his notice. If he wasn’t under threat he might have swooned in his seat.

The Lion’s claws lightly scratched over his cockpit, making The Prince flinch at the screeching of metal against metal.

“Your cheeks are glowing too correct?” Lotor called out and it must have been true as the Lion upon him froze. “Please, if you can give me a few minutes of your time I wish to explain this to you and many other things” Lotor pleaded. 

The Paladin’s lack of response was starting to get to him, the desperate need to hear his soulmate’s voice and be accepted by them growing heavy in his chest. The Prince tried to remain logical, reminding himself that caution and speculation in these times probably allowed his Soulmate to survive through this war. 

“If you can hear me, please respond,” maybe his transmissions weren’t going through, or on the other hand-

“Are you Atem?” Came a voice through his speakers, and Lotor nearly felt his heart leap out of his chest. How many centuries had he gone without hearing that nickname?

“Yes, Ammi it is me” He replied with a soft smile, a warmth blooming in his chest as he spoke the old nickname. “I take it you have Ori’Auna’s memories?” 

“Some... I assume key parts of her life, I’ve been... getting them through dreams” they explained, Lotor still couldn’t tell by the voice alone if his soulmate was male or female.

“How did you know it was me, did you sense it when our cheeks started glowing?” Lotor asked curiously, not sure how detailed his soulmate’s dreams were.

“No, it was your voice, I recognized it from the dreams... I always had a feeling those dreams might be based on reality but couldn’t be sure till just now. Oh, and you were going to explain what these glowing cheek marks are about?” she questioned getting back on topic as The Green Lion’s other paw started tapping against one of the vines around his ship.

“Ah Yes I apologize” Lotor replied, it seemed Ori’Auna’s inquisitive nature was a core part of her soul “It’s an Altean way of identifying one’s soulmate.”

“But I’m not Altean...Wait are you Altean!?” surprised spring out of their voice.

“Yes, though only half Altean, and both parties do not need to be Altean for the other person to be soulmate” Lotor explained.

“What does it mean to be an Altean soulmate? And what does it entail? My kind have… stories about soulmates but there is no physical proof like glowing cheek marks” They expressed.

“Well let’s start off with what your kind’s standard for a soulmate is and I’ll expand, or deny from there.”

The Green Lion backed away and laid against the vines still remaining above and away from the sightline of his weapons. His soulmate was definitely the cautious type but they were giving him their attention and were willingly discussing in exchange he could deal with a little discomfort. 

“It’s mostly about compatibility, some say that your soulmate is someone who has the other half of your soul. Something like... all souls were created whole, then split in half and put into different bodies. They say when you find that other person it’s like two gears that fit perfectly together. It feels like that other person completes you?” His Soulmate explained, not sounding confident about their explanation. “Sorry... I don’t really know much more I was never really into romantic base fables” They sighed, The Green Lion dropping its head a little in reaction, the paladin and the lion must have had a strong connection to be so closely bonded to its pilot’s emotional state. 

“Seems like your peoples’ fables are not too far off from what Altean’s soulmates are,” Lotor assured. “From what I have gathered our marks always glow when we share strong moments together, our quintessence mingling and fusing strongly together in those moments. There are supposedly some other effects but what is fact or fiction is nearly impossible to tell with what little I have been able to find. Most of the Altean culture was wiped out by the time I was born” He explained, best not to let on how truly old he was till they got to know each other better.

The Lion slightly nodded its head, probably mimicking what it's paladin was doing “but that makes me wonder how you’ve been able to survive in the Galra Empire. Have you kept yourself transformed all this time?”

“I do not possess the ability to transform, at least nothing past manipulating my joints” he confessed, “As to how I’ve survived for so long it’s mostly thanks to my combat abilities, and as to why Zarkon himself hasn’t tried to end me for my heritage I do not know…” he was clearly part altean yet his Father never killed him, though some of the things Zarkon had done could be considered worse than killing him in The Prince’s book. “I assume the only reason I live is that I am half Galra, though I get more than my fair share of ridicule.”

“Is your mother full Altean?”

Lotor paused not fully sure himself, at least not with what happened to his mother near the end... “As far as I’ve been able to discover, yes, she was a pure Altean. I never knew her and what I have been able to find mostly relates to her inventions and experiments as an Alchemist” 

“Oh... I’m sorry,” his soulmate replied, they truly did sound sympathetic. Heh, it was rare to find someone feeling sorrow for him not knowing his mother, instead of reacting with disgust that his mother was Altean in the first place.

“That’s very kind of you to say,” Lotor replied, wanting his soulmate to know that he appreciated their words. They had just met him and still showed him more sympathy than most of the universe, but a lingering fear echoed in his mind that The Green Paladin might not be so sympathetic once they learned who his father was. “Glara tend to place a lot of value in how ‘pure’ their blood is”

“That seems unnecessarily limiting on Galra genetic potential and evolution for species as a whole” The Green Paladin stated, startling a laugh out of Lotor.

“Yes, I’ve had similar views on the subject, and have met others who felt the same but they are few and far between in the Galra Empire.” Lotor explained.

“Speaking of the Galra Empire” His soulmate hummed, the Green Lion’s paws tapping against the vines entrapping him. “I take it you already knew about the other three attacks on the Voltron Alliance when planning this meeting...” 

“Yes, I knew about the attacks” He answered, leaving out the part that he also planned out the three attacks. “After doing some research on what kind of missions the Green Paladin usually was spotted on, I carefully planned a way to lure you out. So I could meet you and I could confirm for myself that you were my soulmate and that... I wasn’t losing my mind,” Lotor confessed. To be given a chance to have a soulmate again after eons of a painful hollow feeling echo in his soul. It was more than the Prince dared to hope for and quickly grew desperate to confirm.

His Soulmate was quiet for a long moment as The Green Lion’s head titled curiously to the side as it stared down at his ship.“How did you know I was your soulmate?” The Paladin question, “you must have had some kind of proof to take this big of a risk.”

“Galra spies had gathered fragmented blueprints to a Quintessence booster. As soon as I saw them I recognized it as one of Ori’Auna’s inventions.” Lotor replied, fondly recalling the times he watched Ori’Auna’s intensely sketch different designs on large pieces of papyrus, her deep brown eyes shining with an unwavering focus.

“Did the Galra spies figure out it was a Quintessence booster or was it something only you knew?” The Green Paladin asked, with a curious lack of surprise in their tone over spies finding blueprints of their and Ori’Auna’s creation.

“No they don’t know, they have some theories, but as far as I know I am the only one who knows what it is,” Lotor answered, making a mental note to analyze his soulmate’s lack of reaction later.

“That’s good” they replied, his soulmate almost sounding pleased with that piece of information. 

Before The Prince was given a chance to question his Soulmate anymore, The Green Lion suddenly jumped onto its feet. The fog around them being taken over by an even thicker purple fog. 

This fog was not in any reports Lotor had found about the planet and they had plenty of time till the planetary storm returned.

So what could be the cause of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Also check out my other Voltron fics, and come visit my Tumblr to see my art and some of my little au's that I don't post here.  
> I also post when I update my fics : cacophony-eg.tumblr.com


End file.
